


The List

by hannagrahamcracker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannagrahamcracker/pseuds/hannagrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River finds it crumpled on the floor; the Doctor's Christmas list. Takes place after 'Angels of Manhattan'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

 

"The List"

"Dad, I'm 31. I don't have a christmas list anymore."

"I do." 

 

* * *

The Doctor sat at the center console with his head in his hands. River leaned against the side of the TARDIS trying to give him some space.Something caught her eye and she went quietly to retrieve it without bothering the Doctor. It was stuck in the grate of the floor of the console. River slowly pried the white paper out of the floor. She looked up, and saw that the Doctor still hadn't moved. She quietly retreated back to the side of the room. It looked like it had been stuck there for some time. She slowly unfolded it and tried to smooth the wrinkles out on the wall. Then she turned it over and looked at it.

 

  1. "Christmas List:
  2. Bananas
  3. Scarf
  4. Bowtie
  5. socks
  6. That Mickey and Martha will have lots of noisy children.
  7. Happiness for Donna
  8. That Captain Jack finds a good boyfriend, or girlfriend or just, friend thingy.
  9. Wilfred has one last adventure
  10. That Rose has moved on
  11. A book on rubber ducks and how they function for Brian Pond/Williams
  12. That River will forgive me
  13. That Amy and Rory won't leave like the others"



River sighed. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." She whispered as she held the paper out to him. He took his face out of his hands and glanced at it. He let out a strangled sob. River tried to put her arm around him, but he stood up quickly and ran around the console, pushing various buttons and nobs.

"What are you doing?" River asked quietly. The Doctor turned to her, a sad smile on his face.

"Christmas is coming early this year." Then he turned and flung open the doors to the TARDIS. They floated across the night sky and snow fell softly around them. River and the Doctor sat at the edge of the door and watched the carolers and good cheer below.

"Merry Christmas, River."

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

 

Fin.

 


End file.
